


get me just right.

by katarama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Marking, Rimming, Spanking, paid sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants Derek to spank him, but Derek wants to bring in a little help.</p><p>Established Sterek with professional dom Theo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get me just right.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rohruh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohruh/gifts).



> For the prompt "Derek + Stiles + Theo + spanking". My free space for my [Teen Wolf Bingo card](http://sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com/post/126076263467/my-teen-wolf-bingo-card).

Derek has always thought of himself as pretty vanilla.

Sure, there are some little kinks that come with being a werewolf.  He loves getting his mouth on Stiles, in all the places where Stiles smells of sweat and sex and come.  He could spend hours eating Stiles out, getting his hand on him and slowly mouthing at the come on Stiles’ chest after until Stiles is ready to go again.

He loves sucking marks into Stiles’ pale skin, above his collarbone and on his thighs, because it shows Stiles is his, and because it’s a reminder of everything they’ve done together.  Derek can’t keep Stiles’ marks on him the same way, with his healing, and he envies the way Stiles can feel the bruises on his thighs when he shifts in his seat and the way even the most faded marks show up clearly on Stiles’ skin.

Derek’s even let his claws come out a few times during sex, in moments when everything felt like too much, when Stiles was inside him and around him and he felt so good that even his meticulous control began to sleep.  Stiles fucked him harder, Derek’s claws tearing at the sheets when Stiles leaned in to press a sloppy kiss into Derek’s mouth full of fangs.

Most of their sex, though, is good, but not exactly what Derek would call kinky.  More often than not, when they have sex, it’s a blowjob to wake up to or fumbling at each other’s dicks in their cramped shower before the hot water goes out.  Derek’s never been bored with their sex life, but spicing things up has never been their priority

It’s always been the little things that have settled Derek most.  He slips his clothes into Stiles’ dresser for Stiles to wear around the apartment so Derek can smell himself on Stiles.  Stiles plays footsie with him under the table when Scott and Allison come over dinner and lets Derek be little spoon sometimes when it’s bedtime.

Derek starts to wonder, though, if he’s the only one who’s really satisfied.  Stiles hasn’t said anything, and he always seems to enjoy the sex they have.  But Stiles sometimes smells frustrated afterwards, and Derek doesn’t know why.

As far as he knows, everything is good.  Most of the time Stiles smells happy and content, as settled as Stiles ever really smells.  Derek didn’t think even Stiles could already be bored of them and how they fit together already.

He doesn’t know how to bring it up, though, and he’s afraid of the answer he’ll get.  Luckily, Stiles saves him the trouble.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, you wanna watch something?” Stiles asks from the couch.  They ordered in food, since neither of them felt like cooking, and they planned on having a night in.

“Do you have a movie picked out?” Derek asks, settling next to him with the takeout bags.  

Stiles waffles on the question for a moment before agreeing, and Derek immediately knows something’s up.  “Is this one of those movies that you’ve seen before and know is shitty and you’re making me watch anyway?” Derek asks suspiciously.

“Okay, excuse you, but the Chris Evans Fantastic Four was a masterpiece, I…”

Derek rolls his eyes.  “So it is, then.”

“It’s, uh…” Stiles pauses.  “I don’t think it’s crappy.  I’ve seen it before, yeah, and it’s something…” he trails off, glancing at the computer from where it’s hooked up to the TV.  “I want to see what you think of it,” he finally says.  “For reasons.”

“Fine,” Derek says.  He doesn’t know what kind of shitty, gorey action flick this is going to be, but if it’s something that’s that important to Stiles, he’ll sit through it no matter what it is.  “Load it up, I’ll go get silverware and napkins.”

“Thank you,” Stiles says, perking up again.  “Trust me, you won’t be bored.”

Derek knows that “you won’t be bored” is very different from “you won’t regret it”, but he lets Stiles slide over to the computer and he goes hunting for clean forks.

 

* * *

 

“That isn’t Netflix.”

Stiles looks up at Derek innocently from his perch on the table.  “It is a movie, though,” Stiles says, cutting off any of Derek’s protests before they even start.  “It’s a whole half an hour, see?”

Derek stares at the giant TV screen, a frozen frame of two young, naked men on a bed in high definition.  Stiles is right; the video is 29 minutes and 35 seconds long, but that definitely isn’t something Derek would have noticed if Stiles hadn’t pointed it out.  “Not the kind that shows in theaters,” Derek comments, but he sits down on the couch.  “Is this the kind of video I’m gonna be able to eat while I’m watching?” he asks, handing Stiles a fork and a handful of napkins.

“Only if you’ve got your hand on your fork and not your dick,” Stiles says proudly.  “This is one of my favorites.”

In spite of his tone, Stiles reeks of nerves.  Derek really doesn’t know exactly what’s going on, still, or why Stiles would be so nervous about showing him this.  It could just be the fact that they’ve actually never watched porn together, and Stiles really wants Derek to like his favorite video.  Derek doesn’t watch much porn in the first place; it’s weird for him being able to see what’s going on on the screen without having any input from the sense that matters most to him.  Everything feels removed and distant because he can’t smell anything, and while he can get off on it, it always feels like the best part is missing.

But Derek doesn’t really think that’s it.  He wonders if Stiles’ video is something really unconventional, something with blood or… Derek doesn’t even know.  He starts to fear the worst, because as much as he loves Stiles, there are a lot of things he doesn’t think he could really ever be into.  But if this is one of Stiles’ favorite porn videos, he’s willing to give it a shot.  He dishes himself some food and digs in as Stiles presses play.  

The video starts out simply enough.  Stiles has fast forwarded through the interview section, so they drop in right at the beginning of the action.  There’s a little bit of kissing, and it seems like from the way they’re talking, they’re either boyfriends or acting like it for this video.  Everything seems fairly nice and slow and sensual, and Derek can see why Stiles likes it.

Everything comes screeching to a halt when when of the guys asks the other to spank him.

Stiles’ squirms on the table, and if it weren’t for the obvious spike in Stiles’ heartbeat coupled with the faint smell of arousal, Derek would think that he was just getting a bit antsy from sitting on the table too long.  Stiles is resolutely not looking at Derek, though, and his cheeks are already starting to pink up, and Derek suddenly knows it’s this part he was embarrassed and nervous to show him.

Derek tries to watch Stiles from the corner of his eye as the video continues, but it’s hard to focus on him with what’s going on on the screen.  One dude with a lot of tattoos is on his hands and knees, and a bulky guy is alternating giving him warm-up hits and gently massaging his ass.

When they finally work their way up, Derek can hear the smacks ringing in his ears, mixed with the moans of the boy who now seems to be struggling to hold himself up on all fours.  His sweat is making his curls stick to his forehead, and his cock looks so hard Derek’s wincing in sympathy.  

They show shots of how red his ass is getting, and Derek squirms almost as much as Stiles has been.  It appeals to him the same way leaving his marks all over Stiles does; it’s a very obvious visual and sensory reminder, something that will take ages to fade and that Stiles would feel every time he went to sit in class.

The buff dude finally stops, placing a gentle kiss on each cheek of the tattooed guy’s butt, and wraps his hand around his dick.  The boy comes almost immediately, spurting come all over himself and the bed.

Stiles cuts the video off when the gentling and the cuddling starts, before the brief interview clip at the end, and Derek finds himself wishing that Stiles would’ve left it on.  He wants to hear from them what it was like, even if the talking in porn videos is never serious enough to talk about the things he actually wants to know.

With the video paused, the room is quiet.  Derek can hear the faint groaning of the table under Stiles’ fidgeting, shifting weight, but no one says a word.  Derek sets his empty paper plate on the table, and his fork on top of that, the quiet clank making Stiles jump.  It seems to shake him from his reverie.

“Well?” he asks.

“Why is it your favorite?” Derek responds.

Stiles groans.  “That’s not even an answer, that’s another question, dude.  You’re supposed to answer the question before you go throwing more questions at me.”

“I liked it,” Derek admits.  “I didn’t think I would.”

“But you did?” Stiles asks hopefully.

“Yeah,” Derek agrees.  “I did.  Now why is it your favorite?”

Stiles looks put on the spot, and Derek honestly doesn’t know how he expected to get out of explaining.  “It’s partly because they’re boyfriends.  I mean, everyone likes watching a video of a good hard fuck.  Or two.  Or more.  But with… with the spanking videos, I like for them to be more familiar with each other, or at least pretending to be.”  Stiles bites his lip and pauses, and Derek almost jumps in to talk when more words come rushing out of Stiles’ mouth.  “It makes me wonder what it would be like with us.”

“Is that something you want?”

“To be spanked?” Stiles asks.  “Fuck yeah.  It was some of my earliest wank bank material, are you even kidding me?  I’m not big on a ton of the pain stuff or a ton of the humiliation stuff on their own, but I’m pretty into them when it comes to spanking.  I’m so, so down for trying it.”

“You’d look good being spanked,” Derek says without a second thought.  “And if you enjoy it as much as the guy from the video, I’d like to see it.  I’m not sure it’s something I can do, though.”

Stiles skids to a halt, his excitement replaced with indignation faster than Derek can follow it.  “Why the fuck not?”

“What if I hurt you?  I don’t know the first thing about where it’s safe to hit or how hard it’s safe to hit or… any of that”

“Oh, that’s easy enough to find,” Stiles says dismissively.  “You can read up on it, I’m sure it’s easy to find that information online.  I can find it and we can read it together and then you can spank me.”

“Stiles, you’re missing the point,” Derek says.  “There’s more than just that.  I’m… not the best person to do this.  What if I lose track of things and I end up using my werewolf strength and I hurt you?  What if I get caught up in things and one second you’re fine and the next I hit too hard in the wrong spot and… I want you to have the things you want, and I would love to do that for you.  But it would be safer…”

“Are you saying I should go get spanked by someone else?  Because that’s sort of what it sounds like you’re saying,” Stiles says, squinting at him.  

It isn’t what Derek had intended at all, and the idea isn’t his favorite thing in the world.  Passing Stiles off to someone else to give him what he wants feels silly.  He should be able to give this to Stiles, no problem.  He’s physically capable, and he doesn’t have anything against spanking.  It wasn’t something he’d thought about much before, and it isn’t something he expected he’d be into, but now that he knows Stiles wants it, he can picture it in his head, and it’s… not something he’s opposed to.  At all.

But having someone else take care of Stiles isn’t a bad thought, either.  The problem isn’t that Derek doesn’t want to, the problem is that Derek doesn’t trust himself enough to.  He doesn’t trust himself enough to let Stiles put himself in his hands that way, and having some stranger who knows what they’re doing probably isn’t what Stiles had in mind, but Derek can’t let the thought go.

“Maybe,” Derek admits.  “I have a thought.”

“A threesome kind of thought?” Stiles asks, still leery but perking up at the idea.  It reassures Derek.

“Maybe.”

 

* * *

 

“I still can’t believe we’re doing this,” Stiles says.  He’s bobbing his knee absently and picking at a loose string on his shirt as they wait for the door buzzer to go off, and it’s driving Derek up the wall.  He places a hand on Stiles’ knee, forcing it still.

In less than five minutes, the professional that they’ve been emailing for a week and a half, Theo, will come walking in.  He was a recommendation from Jackson, which Stiles wouldn’t have trusted for a second if it weren’t for the fact that Danny confirmed the guy was not only legit, but easy on the eyes.  After a lot of discussion, Derek and Stiles decided to shoot him an email, and after some back and forth, he agreed to stop over at their apartment.

Derek is secretly just as nervous as Stiles.  He doesn’t know this guy.  As professional as he seemed in his emails, Derek doesn’t know anything about him, except for the fact that he apparently did wonders for Jackson’s attitude.  They’ve seen a picture of him, and Derek can definitely see the appeal; he looks like he’s on the shorter side, but he’s built and he’s got incredible eyes and a mischievous smile that makes Derek think Stiles will get along with him just fine.

He’s a werewolf, though, which he’d been clear about as soon as they’d mentioned Jackson.  Something about inviting a strange werewolf into their home to spank his boyfriend makes Derek a bit unsettled.  

Marking up Stiles’ neck and thighs the night before helped calm him down a little bit, at least.  It’ll be clear to everyone involved that Theo may be the one leaving Stiles red and raw, but at the end of the day, Stiles is Derek’s as much as Derek is Stiles’.

The doorbell buzzes, and Stiles startles.  He practically jumps out of his seat to get the door for Theo, welcoming him with an enthusiastic handshake and introducing both of them.  His nerves are showing, though, because he won’t stop shaking Theo’s hand and he won’t stop talking.  

Derek smiles as he walks over, gently nudging Stiles.  “It’s okay, he won’t bite,” he says, trying to soothe Stiles.  With the grin he gets from Theo, though, Derek reassesses his statement.  

“Only if you want me to,” Theo tells Stiles, “but based on the number your big, bad werewolf did on your neck, something tells me that he’s not jumping to have me gnaw on you.”

Stiles goes a bit pink, but Derek grins.  “We’ll stick to just the spanking, this time,” he says.

Theo gives Derek a nice, long look.  “And you’re sure you just want this for Stiles?  Because I wouldn’t mind getting my hand on you, either, and I could make it stick around for a while.”

Derek can feel his body warming at the thought of it, of being spread out for Theo.  He knows Theo can smell him getting turned on; Stiles can’t, but from the way his eyes have widened, Derek figures he knows just as well as Theo that Derek may be more interested in both sides of things than he originally thought.  Derek tucks it away to think on later, but right now, he needs his head to be clearer.  “Just Stiles for today.”

“Sounds like you’re already planning more than today,” Theo says.  “You like what you see that much?”

Stiles is grinning so hard his cheeks must be hurting, and Derek knows it’s because Derek is the one embarrassing himself, for once.  “You’re hot,” Derek says, because, well… it’s true.  Theo has the bluest eyes, hair that Derek wants to run his fingers through, and muscles that Derek can see even under his shirt.

“Seems like you’re pretty eager to be here, too, if your nips are any sign,” Stiles says, gesturing to Theo’s top.  “From one perky nip dude to another, I feel ya.  Getting paid to spank one charming, attractive dude and have his big, sexy boyfriend staring at you the entire time.  My nips would probably be popping up, too.”

Derek watches as the conversation spirals away from them.  He gently directs it back to where it needs to go, because he’s paying for this time with Theo, and as nice as it is to be reassured that they can have comfortable conversation, he does want to get to the sex.  They quickly talk over the logistics of what they’re going to do, Theo makes sure they have what they need for aftercare, and they run over safety precautions.

They finish up, and it’s time to relocate to the bedroom at last.  Derek feels totally unprepared, and he’s not even the one who has to do anything.

 

* * *

 

From the moment they walk into the bedroom, it’s obvious who’s in charge.  Theo never raises his voice, and even his commands come out more like suggestions.  He doesn’t feel imposing or anything; he’s not tall, not looming over Stiles or anything.  But when Theo sits on the edge of the bed tells Stiles casually he should take his shirt and his jeans off, Stiles is clamoring to strip as quickly as he can.

“Stop,” Theo says abruptly when Stiles reaches for his underwear.  “I only said the shirt and the jeans.  I want your underwear on, for a little bit.”

“Okay,” Stiles says.  He take his hand away, holding it awkwardly at his side and waiting.  “Or, I mean… Yes.”

“Yes what?” Theo prompts.

Stiles looks at the floor, gritted teeth but pink cheeks, and Derek thinks that everything is going to fall apart already.  Stiles has never been great with authority, and although Stiles was the one to ask for them to use titles, now that he’s faced with using it, he’s bucking.

“Yes, Sir,” he finally says, the words dragged from his mouth.  Theo smiles approvingly, but Stiles doesn’t notice.  He’s still staring at the floor, smelling strongly of shame.

“Good,” Theo says, and Stiles finally looks up at him.  “I’ll let it go this time, because you’re new, but if you keep forgetting, there will be consequences.”

“Thank you,” Stiles says, relieved.  “I mean, thank you, sir.”

Theo smiles at him and gestures him over to the bed.  Stiles already starts getting himself prepared, climbing onto the bed and walking on his hands and knees to the center, expecting that the spanking will start right away.  Theo surprises them both, though, when he calls Derek over from his chair in the corner of the room.

“Derek, would you mind kissing Stiles for me?  I want to get him worked up, it’ll help calm some of his nerves.”

Derek is surprised; they agreed that he could be involved in any way but the actual spanking, but he didn’t expect Theo to actually go with it.  He’s more than willing to kiss Stiles, and working Stiles up is something he enjoys.  So he wanders over to the bed, sliding onto it and giving Stiles a long, deep kiss.  Some of the tension loosens in Stiles’ back, and he pushes closer to Derek, flipping the kiss quickly from slow and steady and intimate into something more aggressive.  Derek doesn’t mind that; he nips at Stiles’ lip, and it only riles Stiles up more.  He’s eager and needy already, and he tries to shove as much of his tongue inside Derek’s mouth as he can.

It’s easy for Derek to forget that Theo is there when he’s kissing Stiles like this.  It’s consuming, push and pull, Stiles trying to lean over Derek and back him onto the bed, Derek drinking down noises from Stiles’ mouth when he runs a hand down to tug at Stiles’ nipples, rubbing them between his fingers until they’re puffy and sensitive and Stiles can barely focus on kissing.  Stiles is hard against Derek, and Derek wants to push more, wants to rut against him until Stiles is hot and sweaty and loud and his underwear is ruined and wet.

“Wait,” a voice says, and it jolts Derek out of the taste of Stiles.  Everything around him filters back in, Theo’s somehow steady heartbeat behind Stiles’, thumping out of his chest.  Derek’s a little bit embarrassed at how carried away he’d gotten, but Theo doesn’t seem surprised in the slightest.  Stiles is still moving against Derek, bucking to get more contact, more friction, but his eyes have turned to Theo.  

“Remember,” Theo says lightly.  “You don’t get to come right now.  I have other plans.”

Stiles finally stills.  “Yes, Sir,” he says, as meekly as Derek has ever seen him.  “What plans?”

Theo only smiles, his eyes glinting.  Derek can feel it in his gut; everything’s about to turn on its head again, and he can feel himself getting prematurely aroused.  “You know what I’m talking about,” Theo says casually.  “We wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.”

“Yeah,” Stiles replies.  He licks at his pink, swollen lips, and Derek almost wants to dive in and kiss him again.  He keeps his focus, though, sensing that it’s time to put a little bit of distance between him and Stiles.  

“Yeah?” Theo asks, raising an eyebrow.  “I’m not sure you really want this.  You don’t seem to be remembering the rules very well.”

“No,” Stiles blurts.  “No, please, Sir.  I want it.  I want it so much.”

Theo finally slides over, touching Stiles for the first time since they shook hands at the door, easing a hand on his shoulder.  He gives Derek a lingering look, and Derek finally pulls away, moving silently back to where he was seated in the corner of the room.  He gets a nice view of the way Theo leans in, his hand sliding down from Stiles’ shoulder to his lower back.  “What do you want, Stiles?”

Stiles shivers at the gentle press of Theo’s hand against his skin.  “You already know, Sir.”

“I want you to tell me,” Theo says firmly.  “I want you to tell me exactly what you want.  I want you to beg for it.  Otherwise, I’ll give you back to Derek, and you can do the same things you always do.”

The smell of humiliation mixed with desperation is never something Derek thought he’d be into, but Stiles smells even more turned on than he was before, and it’s getting to Derek.  Stiles licks his lips and steadies himself.  If it were Derek, he knows Stiles would be petulant, a “just fucking spank me already” or a “don’t be a dick about it”.  But something about the situation, about the fact that Stiles is already keyed up from kissing Derek or about the enforced formality of it or the fact that Theo is a stranger, or even the fact that Stiles has already given up enough of his usual spunk and fight in just accepting calling Theo Sir…

There’s only a moment of careful hesitation before words are spilling out of Stiles’ mouth.

“I want you to spank me, Sir,” Stiles says, voice quiet and low and throaty.  “I want you to be behind me, so I don’t know when the hits are coming, so I’m left waiting, and every time you hit it’s a surprise, a sharp sting.  I want you to spank me until I don’t think I can take anymore, until I’m so overwhelmed that all I can think about is your hand on me.”  

“And do you think you deserve that?” Theo asks Stiles.  

“I… I don’t know,” Stiles says.  He’s nervous, now; Stiles has never been the best at looking at himself positively in that way.  Derek can’t stand to see the pretty little fantasy Stiles has worked up for himself be torn apart, and he won’t allow Stiles the space to second guess himself and ruin the warm, hazy mood he’s already in.

“I do,” Derek says.  “He’s been good so far.  I think he deserves everything he asked you for.”

Theo flashes Derek a quick smile and moves his hand soothingly in circles on Stiles’ back.  “Stiles, on your hands and knees, please.”

“Yes, Sir.”  Stiles is up in a flash, though Theo takes his time moving over to him.  He rubs his hands along Stiles’ ass through his underwear, squeezing gently.  Theo and Derek can both hear Stiles holding his breath, but Theo clearly anticipated that.  He gives Stiles a light pat on his left thigh and tells him to relax, and Stiles forces a deep breath in and out.

Then, Theo starts.

He warms Stiles up with gentle hits through his underwear, alternating sides.  He leaves some time between each, checking in occasionally to make sure that Stiles is doing okay and that it feels nice.  Before long, though, Derek can clearly hear the smack of Theo’s hand against Stiles’ ass, the sharp intake of breath from Stiles followed by a long exhale, breaking up the silence.

Theo massages Stiles through his underwear, but it isn’t long before he’s ready for Stiles to remove them.  He has Stiles slip them off, but instead of Stiles going back on his hands and knees, he has Stiles crawl onto his lap.  Theo positions him carefully; they’ve barely gotten into things, but Stiles is already easy for Theo, pliant and obedient and eager to please.  It’s a side of Stiles that he doesn’t show often, and Derek is in awe of the way Theo tells him way to do, the way Stiles actually lets him see that he’s looking for approval, for reassurance.  

Derek can feel the way that Stiles being taken over Theo’s knee feels different, more intimate.  Stiles still can’t see what Theo’s doing, but he can feel it, the way Theo’s body shifts when he’s preparing to move and the way Theo has more control over the placement of each hit.  From this angle, Derek can tell more of a difference in how Stiles reacts to spanking in different spots.  Every firm hit against the flesh of Stiles’ butt makes Stiles flinch and gasp, makes him try to move with the hit and grind against Theo’s thigh.  Theo doesn’t let him, easily holding him where he wants him, as Stiles remembers to count those hits without Theo prompting him.  Derek can’t see individual hand prints there, everything blurring soft and pink and sensitive from Theo’s hand.  When Theo carefully swats just lower, though (his sit spot, Derek remembers), Stiles loses it, moaning like he couldn’t keep the noise in if he knew how, melting into Theo and lingering there, like the support of Theo’s thighs is the only thing keeping him up.

It’s incredible, for Derek, seeing Stiles like this.  Stiles is unreserved, broken down in a way Derek has never really seen before, especially not from the outside like this.  He looks totally blissed out, his face covered in a sheen of sweat and his cheeks blotchy and red, his whole body vulnerable and open and given to Theo.  His cock so hard it’s dripping on the bed, smearing slick all over his chest when his body moves with Theo’s swats, tensing and relaxing and tensing again.  Derek wants to lick there, to run his tongue along every line of Stiles’ abs and trace down Stiles’ treasure trail, sucking Stiles’ cock into his mouth when Stiles can’t be anything but open to and desperate for every burst of pleasure he’s given.  He wants to rub his hands along the skin that Theo’s lazily tracing his blunt, human nails against, a hint of abrasion where Stiles’ skin is raw, making Stiles shudder and groan, torn between pushing into the touch and wincing away.

It catches Derek by surprise when Theo finally stops; he had gotten so caught up in the steady rhythm and the scent and sight of Stiles letting go that he had forgotten it had to end.  Theo talks to Stiles, softer, now, coaxing and reassuring.  Derek pays more attention to the tone of his words than the words themselves, caught up in the way Theo’s holding Stiles, until he hears his name.

“Derek’s mouth against you,” Theo says, and it takes Derek a moment to catch where he’s going with this.  “I bet that’d feel so good for you, wouldn’t it?  Do you want his stubble against your ass, his tongue on your hole?”  Derek’s mouth is watering just thinking about it, getting to rim Stiles when he’s like this, and Stiles seems to be on the same page.

“Please, Sir,” he slurs out, and Theo gives him a warm smile.  “It’s not me you should be asking so politely,” he tells Stiles.

Stiles slowly lifts his head up, swiveling to look at Derek.  Stiles’ gorgeous brown eyes are hazy and glazed over, so very different from the sharp, alert, inquisitive gaze Derek is used to.  “Please eat me out?” Stiles asks him, so unashamed and blissed out it almost doesn’t sound like a question.

Not that it really ever needed to be a question.  Derek doesn’t even have to think before he’s on the bed and helping Theo carefully move Stiles so his ass is presented for Derek.  Derek can see how turned on Stiles is.  He knows he should be kind and make things easy on Stiles, should move right in and give Stiles what he wants.  But now that he has Stiles’ perfect, pink ass in front of him, it’s hard not to savor it.  He very, very carefully places a hand on each cheek, making Stiles squirm as he lets his fingers rest on the parts that are reddest.  He can feel how hot the skin is, and it makes him want to get his mouth on it.

He doesn’t, though.  He’s kind, finally diving in to lap at Stiles’ hole, eager, sloppy, wet licks that dribble spit down to Stiles’ balls.  Since Theo had mentioned Derek’s stubble against Stiles’ cheeks, Derek isn’t afraid to give Stiles just the slightest bit of prickly friction, careful not to press too hard.  Stiles loves it, squirming back into Derek until Derek’s face is buried.

When Derek finally dips his tongue in, Stiles is totally undone, every touch bringing him closer, making his hips thrust against nothing.  Stiles is begging, a litany of  _please_ that makes Derek feel heady and powerful.  He can feel when Stiles finally comes, shaking and strung out, whimpering.  Derek doesn’t realize that Stiles never had a hand on him until he finally pulls away, his eyes going wide and glancing at Theo.

“Good boy,” Theo says to Stiles, running a hand through his hair.  Stiles melts, a warm smile on his face.

Derek doesn’t think he’s ever been so turned on in his life.

 

* * *

 

Theo rubs lotion where Stiles is red and raw, and he has Derek dribble water from a water bottle into Stiles’ mouth.  Derek holds Stiles’ hand through it, asking him questions about how he feels and what he’s thinking about.  Theo helps guide Derek through bringing Stiles up, though, even though Stiles ardently resists it.  Theo doesn’t want to leave with Stiles still down, because Stiles is new to this, and Theo was the one domming.  He tells Derek it’s irresponsible, and Derek is inclined to believe him.

Eventually, Stiles starts to look more like himself, although thoroughly exhausted, which Theo says is normal.  As soon as Theo heads out, Derek plans on curling up with Stiles and taking a nice, long nap together.  

Derek cannot explain how grateful he is for what Theo did, though, and when he hands over the money, he can’t help thanking him.

“I knew he’d like it,” Theo says smugly, glancing at Stiles.  He ruffles Stiles’ hair, and Stiles shoots him a soft, sleepy glare.  “You, too,” he says, fixing his bright blue eyes on Derek.  “Were you thinking about what I said?”

“About…” Derek flushes.  He shouldn’t be embarrassed in front of Theo, after everything Theo saw, but he can’t help but clam up a bit.  “About you spanking me?”

Theo raises an eyebrow, and Derek steels himself.  He knows the answer, doesn’t even have to think about it now.  He wants Theo back, partly to spank Stiles again, but also for more.

“Yeah,” Derek finally says.  “I’ll give it a shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr [here](sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com).


End file.
